


Strange Love

by Shh_I_Am_A_Meme



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Felix is the mom friend, Jack seems innocent but he's not, Ken is the sidekick asshole, M/M, Mark is such an asshole, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Popular!Mark, Septiplier - Freeform, Shy!Jack, Songfic, barely though - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shh_I_Am_A_Meme/pseuds/Shh_I_Am_A_Meme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Loosely based on Strange Love by Halsey. I mean VERY loosely. As in the name and the fact it's a High School AU.)</p><p>Jack's not one for parties, but soon changes his mind when he hears that the 'famous' Mark Fischbach is going. But sometimes things happen, and one night stands may mean something after all.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreams become reality

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the really crappy chapter name! Also this was NOT supposed to be this smutty but oops my bad. You might need 64 baths after this. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: Sexual Content (not underage, they are eighteen, just wanna clean that up!)

Jack doesn’t even know why he’s here. He remembers Felix telling him it would be fun, a chance for him to meet some new people. This is not Jack’s thing at all. Felix left him the moment they got here, probably to go and make out with Marzia or something. Jack sighed, getting up from the sofa to get himself another beer. Felix told him to ‘loosen up’ after all.  He weaves in and out of the horny teenagers making out up against the walls and the people throwing up in plant pots from too much vodka. He sighs, looked at all the people who have made bad decisions and will probably end up with a massive hangover in the morning. Such _idiots._

 

The kitchen is a big contrast from the noise coming from the living room. He takes a minute to compose himself, head throbbing from the amount of noise and a mixture of the alcohol he drunk. Funny that he’s such a lightweight even though he’s Irish. Jack’s suddenly thrown out of his daydream by a loud cough coming from behind. He looks round and his heart nearly stops when he sees who it is. Mark Fischbach. _Fuck._ Mark is one of the most popular guys at Jack’s high school, he gets good grades, has an _amazing_ body, one of the best soccer players in the school, all of the girls love him (and some of the guys, the rest want to _be_ him) and he is also Jack’s crush. _“Well, this is just fantastic. Not.”_ Jack thinks.

 

He feels Mark slide up beside him and suddenly he feels an arm around his waist. His eyes widen, and Mark notices what he thinks is discomfort. He pulls away and Jack feels rejection. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I probably should have asked, but when I see someone as cute as you, I can’t resist. I’ve been looking for you all night.” Mark says, voice going to a whisper at the end. Jack blushes profusely before mumbling, “Don’t worry, it doesn’t bother me.” Mark soon puts his arm back around Jack's waist and Jack resists the urge to smile widely.

 

It doesn’t bother Jack at all, but it might cause him to have a heart attack. Okay, maybe he does know why he’s here. Jack thought he never would have a chance with Mark, but this is an _interesting_ development, to say the least.  Mark chuckles, noticing Jack's shyness, and leans closer, whispering in Jack’s ear, “Not much of a talker, huh? I bet I could make you scream my name. I doubt you are as innocent as you seem. Maybe you can actually put that pretty mouth to good use. Huh, Jack?" _Oh holy fuck._ Jack bites his lip and tries to hold back a moan. He closes his eyes and tries to think of anything other than what the taller boy was saying. If it was anyone else saying these things to him, he would have shut them down straight away. But Mark is making it so _hot,_ he can't resist.

 

Mark leans down to kiss Jack, but breaks away quickly when the door busts open. Thankfully, it was just the drunk people Jack saw puking in the plant pots, obviously they haven't learned their lesson as they’ve come back for more booze. Mark smirks at him and grabs Jack's hand, leading him through the house. Jack honestly thinks he's dreaming, that in a couple of minutes he's going to wake up with nothing but his left hand to keep him company. That what Mark just said was just part of his dream. He's so caught up in his own thoughts that he stumbles over his own feet when Mark pulls him into the bathroom. _This is actually happening_.

 

He can't even hear the music anymore, all he can hear is his quickening heartbeat and the sound of a door being locked. He watches as Mark gets closer to him and he's caught by surprise when Mark lifts him up onto the ledge beside the sink. "Now, where were we?" Mark whispers lowly, and Jack doesn't think he's heard a sexier voice in his life. Mark connects their lips together, stepping in between Jack's legs and soon enough, Jack wraps his legs around Mark's waist. The kiss has Jack moaning in pleasure, while Mark smirks against his lips. They fight for dominance, but it's pretty obvious who's winning. Jack grips onto Mark's biceps, digging his nails in. Soon enough, shirts are removed, and Jack doesn't know where to put his hands. He runs them from Mark's neck to his toned abs. He just stares in awe, whispering _"Fuck"_ every three seconds.

 

Mark chuckles again, moving in to kiss down Jack's neck, watching him fall apart. Jack's moans start getting louder, every noise Jack makes goes straight to Mark's dick. After he's kissed down his chest, leaving marks as he goes, he moves back up to Jack's earlobe, nibbling on it. His hands rest on Jack's hips, as he murmurs, "What do you wanna do?" Jack takes a shaky breath before saying, "I... I wanna suck your cock." Mark moans at Jack's words, and Jack swears he's going to come right there and then. Jack waits as Mark takes a step back, then Jack gets off the ledge and goes down on his knees. What if he messes up? He hasn't done this in a long time, does he even remember what feels good?

 

Taking another breath, he removes Mark's jeans before palming him through his boxers. The grunts and gasps that come from Mark's mouth let him know that he's doing something right. With shaking hands, he takes Mark's boxers off. He gasps when he sees that Mark is already half hard. Jack slowly wraps a hand around Mark's cock and begins to jerk him off. He can't get over how big it is, how it feels in his hand. He looks up at Mark through his lashes, watching Mark close his eyes in sheer bliss. Jack looks so innocent. When he takes Mark's cock into his mouth, Mark's eyes suddenly shoot open and he looks down at Jack, locking eyes with him. Mark threads his fingers through Jack's hair, pushing him further down onto his dick. He starts fucking Jack's mouth, feeling the vibrations when Jack moans. Jack looks so _innocent,_ even with a dick in his mouth. Moments later, Jack holds Mark's hips in place and pulls himself off Mark's cock.

 

"C-can you fuck me?" Jack asks, voice hoarse. He couldn't sound any more fucked out. Mark nods before retrieving his jeans and grabbing the small bottle of lube and a condom. Jack looks at him, raising an eyebrow. "I hoped I would have seen you tonight." Mark says simply. Jack can't even speak. He hops back up onto the ledge, getting in the same position as they were during their make out session. Mark pulls Jack's boxers down, throwing them over his shoulder. He starts jerking Jack off, running his thumb over the slit, loving the sounds that Jack makes. Sometimes it's loud moans, other times it's small grunts or gasps.

 

He puts some lube on his fingers, inserting one into Jack. It can easily fit, so Mark adds a second one and then leans up to Jack's ear and whispers, "I knew you weren't that innocent, slut." Jack moans loudly, loving the degradation. Soon Mark finds Jack's prostate, and Jack lets out the most pornographic moan that Mark thinks everyone in the house has heard him. He quickly finishes prepping him, and then covers his dick in lube before slowly pushing in. Jack's grip tightens around Mark's shoulders, as he moans "Faster, Mark!" It isn't long before Mark complies, building up a rhythm and thrusting faster every second. He grabs Jack's dick and starts jerking him off in time to his thrusts. Jack comes first, screaming Mark's name before his load goes all over his and Mark's chests. Feeling Jack's walls tighten, Mark comes next, grunting before whispering, _"Fuck, Jack."_ He takes the condom off and throws it in the nearest bin.

 

"We better get you cleaned up and changed, Felix will be wondering where you are." Mark says, grabbing Jack's discarded boxers, jeans and shirt from the ground and handing them to him. Jack looks so blissed out that Mark really doesn't want move him, but he gets some tissues and cleans him and Jack up, then he helps him get changed. Mark quickly gets changed himself, and whispers in Jack's ear, "I had fun tonight." He winks and within thirty seconds, he's gone. Jack composes himself before going out to find Felix. Felix is in the living room when Jack finds him. "Hey, Jack! Did you have a good night?" Felix asks, but Jack can't detect the smirk in his voice. "'S alright." Jack replied, tired post orgasm. Felix just rolls his eyes. He'll ask questions in the morning.


	2. Mark fucking Fischbach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the sexy times, and the beginning of Mark being an asshat. Great summary am I right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really surprised people are actually liking this omg thanks so much! Thanks to everyone who left kudos/comments on the last chapter! Let's hope I can keep making content you guys like!

The next day, Jack woke up with a giant hangover and a throbbing headache. He groaned when he saw the light come through the curtains, it seemed ten times brighter to him. A couple of minutes later, Felix came in with a glass of water and some paracetamol. He stared at Jack with a smirk on his face, until Jack got _very_ creeped out.

"Have you drawn a dick on my forehead or something? You look very smug, Kjellberg ." Jack said quietly, trying to adjust to the volume.

"Do you remember anything that happened last night?" Felix asked, still smirking. "Well, I remember you leaving me the second we got there, and I remember going to get a drink and then I fuc-" Jack's mouth snapped shut the second he realised what he was saying.

"Oh my gosh, Sean McLoughlin. What would your mother think?" Felix said in mock horror. "She's not gonna know, Felix." Jack laughed, then winced at the sudden change in volume. "She might notice what looks to be hickies on your neck." Felix replied, holding in his laughter.

Jack's mouth gaped open. He has to be fucking with him... Right?

"WHAT?!" Jack yelled and stood up quickly, running for a mirror. The room spinned but he really didn't care. He found a mirror in the other room, and craned his neck to the side, seems like Felix wasn't fucking with him. _Fabulous._ "Mark fucking Fischbach." Jack mumbled, unfortunately loud enough for Felix to hear.

"You made out with Mark Fischbach?" Felix gasped. Jack had always kept himself to himself, he hadn't made out with anyone for over two years, at least to his knowledge.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck, "We may have done a little bit more than that..." Jack trailed off. Felix nearly fainted. This was  _not_ the Jack he knew.

"You finally got laid, McLoughlin! Was he good?" Felix asked, the stupid smirk still on his face, but it was less annoying to Jack now that he knew why he did.

Jack thought back to last night. "Very good is the understatement of the _century_." Jack thinks, he doesn't want to go into detail with Felix though. So he settles for a quick "Yeah" and Felix leaves it at that.

"I think Marzia left some of her makeup stuff here, I can help you cover them up, if you want?" Felix offers, "It's probably better to do that, your mum and sister would play Twenty Questions if you don't!" Felix tells him. Jack bursts into laughter, he isn't wrong. "Yeah, yeah, but this doesn't go outside this room, Kjellberg!"

Jack didn't even have to worry about Felix telling anyone, because when he went back to school on Monday, it seemed like it was the talk of the school. The second he walked into homeroom, everyone stared at him until he took his seat. Marzia went round to his house earlier, Felix had told her obviously, but she was a great secret keeper so Jack didn’t mind, and she covered the hickies up better than Felix did anyway.

When Mark walked in with his group, he literally felt time stop. One of them, Jack thought his name was Ken or something, pointed at him and yelled, "Hey, Fischbach! That's your fuckbuddy, isn't it?" The rest of the group and class dispersed into laughter before Mark says, to Jack's surprise and horror, "He was an easy fuck anyway, he wasn't even that good if I'm being honest. He was so desperate that I felt bad for him!" Jack felt his heart drop to his stomach, the last thing Mark said to him on Saturday night replaying in his head.

_"I had fun tonight."_

How could Jack have been such an _idiot?_ He looked down to the floor, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. _"Of course Mark doesn't like you, he only felt bad for you, you're so stupid!_ " Jack thought to himself. He sent off a quick text to Felix, asking him to meet him at lunch. He needed to talk to someone about this.

When lunch came, Jack was exhausted. Most of Mark's 'gang' were in his morning classes, and he could hear them snickering beneath him. The thing that hurt the most was hearing Mark say those hateful words about him, calling him a whore, desperate, clingy. He had refused to let himself cry. Not in front of them.

When he told Felix the whole story, he saw Felix glare at their lunch table. Felix was very protective of Jack, Felix always wanted him to be happy, that’s just the way he was. Felix began to stand up, intent on slapping Mark round the head a couple of times, when Jack grabbed his arm, "Please don't, it'll make it worse." Jack pleaded. Felix sighed before nodding and sitting down silently. "If I had known he was there, I would have kept you well away from him. He's nothing but trouble. He's the whore, he has some nerve to call you one. Stupid fucker. I thought he had changed." Felix said, clenching and unclenching his fists, mumbling swear words under his breath. Jack didn't understand what he was talking about, but he didn't have time to ask as the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch.

The only thing that could brighten up Jack's day was the fact he had Music all afternoon. He played the drums, quite a contrast since he was so shy and quiet. His Music teacher, Miss Thomson, usually let him practise after school since there wasn't any room for his kit at home. He was also her favourite student; he was very talented.

He decided to stay on when Miss Thomson left. About ten minutes later, he heard a knock on the door. He thought it was Miss Thomson, she was quite forgetful, sometimes she would forget a folder or her coat, other times she would forget coursework, so it didn't really come as a shock to him. She always knocked, she was worried that she would interrupt his playing if she didn’t.

"Did you forget something, Miss Thom-" Jack stopped midway through his sentence when he saw who walked through the door.

It wasn't Miss Thomson.

It wasn't another teacher asking him to keep it down.

It wasn't Felix or Marzia.

It was Mark. _Mark fucking Fischbach._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to leave kudos if you enjoyed it, also comments make me feel loved. Have a great day!


	3. Awkward Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark tries to explains himself, Felix is done with Mark's bullshit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh sorry it's a bit late, I had a shit ton of homework to do and I didn't get time to post it when I usually do! This is more of a filler chapter, I guess. Hope you enjoy!

Jack felt tears prickle in his eyes as he made eye contact with Mark. He quickly averted his gaze to the floor. Mark was not going to see him cry, he already had enough to tease him about. Jack wouldn't be surprised if this was just another prank.  
  
There was a brief silence, but it felt like an eternity. Mark spoke first, mumbling “Hey, you okay?” to Jack. Jack resisted the urge to laugh bitterly at the situation. Like Mark actually cared. _Asshole._  
  
Jack finally voiced his thoughts, “Why did you care? You made it pretty obvious that I wasn’t _‘good enough’_ for you. I bet you’ve told all of senior year anyway. I hope you had a fun time making everyone hate me. Not like they already do or anything.” He started to get angrier with every word. Why was Mark being such a dick to him the whole day and then acting like nothing happened? Is Mark really that dumb?

Mark put his hand on Jack's shoulder, but Jack shrugged him off and turned around to face the wall. Mark sighed, before saying, "I'm sorry, Jack. Sometimes I can say things I don't mea-"

"You sounded like you meant it alright! You called me desperate, for fuck's sake! Couldn't wait for everyone to tease me for falling for your stupid little plan? Huh, Fischbach? Everyone always follows your lead, they're so far up your ass they're coming out of your mouth!" Jack shrieked. How dare Mark do this to him. Had he not already had his fun? What else has he planned?

"Jack, just listen to me!" Mark pleaded. Jack sighed and turned around, but his gaze remained fixed on the floor. He started playing with his hands, trying to find something, anything, to distract him. Mark's heart broke at the sight.

Mark took a shaky breath before continuing, "I didn't mean anything I said in homeroom. Ken... Ken can be a bit judgemental sometimes. He doesn't really like anyone who isn't in our group. Thinks they're losers or something along those lines. I guess I didn't want to be the butt of the joke." Jack can feel his body fill with rage.

"So you'd rather it be me? Thanks a lot, Mark. Always nice to know that I'm nothing to you but someone you managed to get a _'quick fuck'_ with." Jack snaps at him. He doesn't think he's ever felt more used in his life.

"Wha- Are you even listening to me?! I said I didn't mean it! What more do you want from me?" Mark retorts, voice raising from anger.

"Maybe take fucking responsibility for once! I'm sure it wouldn't have killed you to just ignore what Ken said!" Jack screams, not even caring who hears him at this point.

  
Mark goes to reply, but Jack interrupts him before he has the chance. "You know what, fuck this. I'm going home, stay the _fuck_ away from me, you dick!" He pushes past Mark, and runs down the corridor. He can hear Mark shouting after him, but he doesn't care about what he has to say. Mark's said enough already, he doesn't want to hear anymore.

  
He runs down to the computer lab, seeing Felix working on an assignment. Jack sits down beside him, and puts his head down on the table. He can hear Felix asking him what happened, but he doesn't have the energy to answer. He simply nods when Felix asks him if it was Mark. Felix runs out of the room and Jack doesn't stop him. He doesn't even care anymore.

  
"Where the fuck is Fischbach?" Felix yells to Ken, who happened to be walking down the hallway. Ken turns to him, saying, "I think he went to talk to that friend of yours, the freak one. McLoughlin, isn't it? Although I never really can tell, Marzia isn't much better." Ken knows how to annoy Felix, and he knows that what he's saying is working. He can see Felix's hands curl into fists. Felix is ready to kill the guy.

  
"Don't you dare make fun of my best friend or my girlfriend, Morison. I'll kick the shit out of you if I have to. Don't fucking test me. I don't care how fucking popular you are." Felix grits out. He resists the urge to punch him square in the face, Marzia and Jack didn't like violence being used as a way to sort things, they'd go crazy at him.

  
"You're all talk, Kjellberg. I think he's in the music room, maybe McLoughlin's already on his knees. Knowing that whore, I wouldn't doubt it. Mark told me that he literally dragged him to the bathroom, he must've looked so desperate. I'm surprised he hasn't tried to get in your pants. He'd probably go wherever he can get it. Mark must have feel very sorry for him, sluts like that don't deserve attention." Ken says, the arrogant smirk present in his voice.

  
Felix ignores him, running up the corridor and flights of stairs. He's going to kill Mark when he sees him. _Bastard._

  
When he gets to the beginning of the Music department, he can see Mark at the end of the corridor. Mark gets a shock when Felix begins to talk. Mark knows he’s in for it now.

  
"Oi, Fischbach!" Felix shouts, moving closer to him, "I think we have something to settle, don't you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked this chapter. Have a great day!


	4. Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix calls Mark out on his bullshit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to go in like 15 minutes so this chapter might not be well edited I'm sorry I hope you enjoy :)

Mark gulps, seeing Felix getting closer every second. Mark realises how badly he fucked up in those thirty seconds, no one messes with Felix _or_ his friends. Felix doesn’t care how popular someone is, if you talk shit, you’re getting the shit kicked out of you.

Felix can sense his nervousness, and it makes him feel more confident, in a kind of sadistic way. He knows that Mark won’t _dare_ try to argue with him, getting beat up by one of the most unpopular guys in school would _seriously_ hurt his pride.

“Do you remember when you used to _not_ treat people like shit? Or has Ken messed with your head so much that you always think that no one’s gonna call you out on your bullshit? I’m not one of your stupid followers, Fischbach. Remember when we used to be friends? God, I remember when you actually used to be _genuine._ Go near Jack again, and I swear to God, you’re gonna wish I did knock you out cold the last time you insulted my friends, you got it?” Felix said bitterly. He felt the anger subside when he finally told Mark what he had bottled up for the whole day.

Mark, on the other hand, was thinking of the time he and Felix were friends. Best friends actually. They had both moved, Felix from Sweden, Mark from Hawaii, during the second year of middle school. Most of the kids thought they were pretty weird, Felix didn’t really talk much and many kids thought Mark was way too hyper. Mark just plonked himself in the seat beside Felix and started talking. After that, they formed a great bond, they were usually never away from each other, unless they really had to be.

But when they started high school, Mark just kind of _left_ him, he made friends with Ken at that stage. Felix assumes that Ken has always been a dick, because he sure hasn’t changed since the start. Mark can remember the beginning of his and Ken’s friendship, when Ken told him to call Marzia a slut. Mark was so keen to get in to the popular group, that he went and done that. He felt so much guilt after seeing Marzia’s reaction, hearing the cackling of his new friends behind him. He can remember Felix walking calmly over to him after school and punching him square in the face. Even Mark can admit he earned that one.

Felix was staring at him, waiting for an answer. Mark finally zoned back into reality, quietly saying, “Sorry.” This made Felix even more infuriated.

“Sorry doesn’t cut it, Fischbach. Do you know how _mortified_ Jack feels right now? The guy is in bits, and you think a simple ‘sorry’ is gonna clean this mess up? I can’t believe I used to be friends with you! You’re one of the biggest assholes I’ve ever met! You had some nerve to call Jack a whore, how many people have you fucked, or have you lost count? You were Jack’s first, can you imagine how unwanted he feels?” Felix said furiously, starting to corner Mark.  

Mark stood there in shock, “I was his first?” Mark says, dumbfounded. Felix is truly having a hard time keeping his impatience under control. “For someone who gets high grades, you really don’t understand much, do you?” Felix scoffs, sounding very passive aggressive.

Mark bites his lips, casting his gaze towards the floor. He hasn’t felt this guilty since the Marzia incident, how could he have been so _careless?_ If he had known, he would have left him alone, or at least be way more gentle. He wouldn’t have said any of that shit he said in homeroom. “I tried to apologise to him, but he didn’t listen to me. I can’t stop him from being pissy at me.” Mark said, starting to get defensive.

“Don’t you think he has a reason to?” Felix muttered, and grabs Mark by his shirt and shoves him up against the wall, catching him by surprise, “If I see you anywhere near him, I swear, there will be trouble. Tell your dumbass friends that as well. You don’t scare me, Fischbach. But I do know you’re scared of me.”

Mark nods quickly, and Felix lets him go, dropping him to the ground. Felix walks away like nothing happened, and sees Jack at the end of the corridor. “You need to stop using violence as a threat, Fe. I don’t want you to get in trouble because of me.” Jack mumbles. Felix pulls him into a hug and mutters into his ear, “I wouldn’t even care, if dicks like that hurt you or Marzia, they’ll get what they deserve. _I’ll_ deal with the consequence later.” Jack squeezes him for a second before letting him go, and smiles at Felix. Felix ruffles his hair, “Marzia will soon be ready to go, do you want a lift home?” Felix offers.

Jack thinks he’s bothered him enough so he shakes his head, “You guys spend some time together, I’ll walk home. Tell Marzia I’ll see her tomorrow morning to cover up the…” Jack points to his neck and Felix understands. “If you’re sure, do you wanna come over to mine tomorrow though? We need to have another video game marathon!” When they both agreed on tomorrow, they parted their separate ways.

When Jack left school, he took out his phone and told his sister he’ll be back home soon, and then put his earbuds in. He needed a distraction from all of the drama that was happening. Jack wasn’t used to it, and he could barely keep up with everyone else’s drama. When he was nearly halfway home, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back to see who it was and nearly burst into tears. It’s Mark. He doesn’t know how much more of this he can take.

 _“This guy can’t take a fucking hint, can he?”_ Jack thinks, and for the twentieth time today, he wants to curl into a ball and fall off the face of the Earth. 


	5. It goes from bad to worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something working against Jack...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the last chapter for a couple of days since I have two exams to study for and I'm nearly failing one of the classes so sorry! I hope you enjoy reading! :) Also, thanks for all the nice comments and kudos I feel loved :)

Jack _dreads_ going into school. Marzia came to cover up the marks, and she gives him a sympathetic smile when she sees him. Jack knows that Felix told Marzia, but after hearing what Ken said about her, he doesn’t blame him. When Marzia brings him to school, she squeezes his hand and whispers, “Just ignore them if they say anything, you’ve got this.” Jack squeezes her hand back but sees her smile falter when she spots Ken. He says something to Mark, and they both laugh. _Fucking dickheads._

When Jack gets to homeroom, the questions start. People asking him if Mark was really ‘into some freaky shit’ or if they did actually fuck on the bathroom sink. Jack tries to block them out, but it’s nearly impossible. They’re surrounding him, there’s no way he can remove himself from the situation. He manages to hold it in until he hears someone shout, “Why won’t you answer the questions? I bet you had a lot to say on Saturday night, whore.” This sets Jack off, so he stands up on his desk and yells, “You wanna know the answers to any of your questions? Go to Fischbach, he seems to have a lot to say about it.”

The room goes silent as the other guy in question walks in. The class looks from Mark to Jack, watching, waiting. Jack jumps down from the desk and pushes past the crowd. He shoves Mark out of the way with his shoulder, giving him a glare on his way out. Ken says something about Jack being on his period, but Jack blanks him out. When the teacher arrives, he goes back into the class and sits down again. He can hear the whispering about his outburst behind him, he knows it’s going to be another long day.

Class is as usual, nothing out of the ordinary, apart from all the people talking about the drama in homeroom, which he gets used to after a while. But when History class rolls around, he is pretty sure God is fucking with him.

“Listen up! For the next couple of weeks, we are going to be studying Western Civilisation, and you’re going to produce a project with a partner.” Jack’s History teacher says, he looks to Felix, and he nods. They’ll work together, they usually do anyway.

“But I will be choosing your partner.” The History teacher adds, and Jack groans internally. He’ll probably be stuck with someone who’ll take credit for his work. “Felix, you’re with Wade. Bob, you’re with Ken.” The teacher drones on and Jack’s not paying much attention, until he hears his name, “Jack, you’re with Mark.” Jack wouldn’t be opposed to the floor opening up and swallowing him. He looks over to Felix and sees him glaring at the teacher. Jack puts his hand on Felix’s arm and whispers, “It’s okay, it’s only a project, after all.” Felix breathes shakily and looks at Jack, then replies, “Tell me if he does anything, you hear me?” Jack smiles and nods. He’s glad he has a caring friend like Felix.

The rest of the class has moved to find their partners and have started swapping phone numbers and addresses. Felix left to talk to Wade, but not before telling him they will probably have to cancel tonight since they want to work on the project and he can see Mark coming towards him. _Ugh._

“Are you free tonight? We could make a good start on it if you wanted. I can bring you home if you want, and my mom wouldn’t mind making you dinner, she always makes extra anyway. Oh, and here’s my phone number, in case you can’t do tonight.” Mark babbles, and Jack has to admit it’s _kinda_ cute. Just a little bit. But he can’t let Mark think he’s forgiven him, that’ll give him more to talk about.

“I don’t even care. The less time we have to spend together, the better. I don’t particularly like spending time with people who get a kick of treating people like shit.” Jack hisses. Mark looks very taken aback by this, and of course, in true Mark fashion, reacts with anger.

“Maybe Ken was right about you, stupid Irish freak.” Mark mutters. Jack just laughs, “You’re really proving my point, you know? You didn’t think I was a freak on Friday, did you? Anyway, I’d rather be a ‘freak’ than _you_ if I’m being honest.” Mark rolls his eyes, “Are you coming tonight or what?” Mark spits out. “Yes, and I’ll pass on the lift home. Might get desperate for you or something, and we know you wouldn’t want that, would you Mark?” Jack says sassily. Mark walks off, shouting, “Suit yourself!” over his shoulder.

The end of the school day arrives quicker than Jack would have liked. He doesn’t know what he can say, if they’re going to talk about Mark’s behaviour, are they even going to talk at all? He starts fiddling with his hands while he’s waiting. Mark sees him from behind and suddenly says, “You do that a lot when you’re anxious.” Jack jumps, before mumbling, “Yeah, bad habit.” Mark sighs, before asking, “Do I make you anxious?” Jack concludes that this guy is very stupid.

Jack smiles sadly, “Do you really wanna know the answer to that?” Mark responds hastily, “I said I was sorr- Never mind, I’m not going to argue with you, you’re not going to listen to me anyway. Let’s go.” Jack scowls at him but complies and makes his way to Mark’s car. 


	6. Failed Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack wants to throw himself into a black hole, Mark can't apologise right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My science test didn't go all that well so I'm going to write to bring me out of the misery it had me in! Might not be a chapter tomorrow since I might not be near Wi-Fi all day, but I'll try! I hope you enjoy

The car ride is _very_ awkward. Jack continues to fiddle with hands, he can see Mark glance over to him, bite his lip and then turn his attention back to the road.

"Why did you come over to me on Friday night?" Jack whispers, barely audible. He doesn't avert his gaze from his lap. Mark seems to think for a bit, before answering, "What did I tell you?" Jack thinks back, Mark said a lot of things, what one was the correct one?

"That you were looking for me?" Jack asks, he really isn't sure, "But why were you looking for me? I didn't even think you knew I existed..."

Mark sighs, "I'm an eighteen-year-old guy, you're an eighteen-year-old guy. I was horny, so were you. You were the only one alone. We all have needs, Jack."

"What about you telling me I was cute?" Jack says, all hope drained from him. He was right from the start.

"I was drunk." Mark says, like it's the most natural thing in the world. “Wow, thanks, so I guess your 'apology' was about as meaningless as everything else you said." Jack fumes; he's always the last choice.

It takes Mark a minute to realise what he said, eyes wide as he realises what he's done, "Nonono, Jack. I didn't mean it like that! I was looking for you, even before that." Jack snorts, "I'm sure you were, Fischbach. You need some fucking acting lessons." He turns away from Mark, arms crossed.

Mark closes his eyes for a second, sighing in irritation. "Great job, Mark. Making things ten times worse is your speciality at the moment." He says to himself.

When they pull up to the drive, Jack gets out of the car and stalks to Mark's front door, tapping his foot impatiently. Mark sighs, "Act like a child then." Jack doesn't reply, choosing to let Mark figure out just how annoyed he is with him. If he to act ‘like a child’, so be it.

Mark’s mom is there when they get home, welcoming Jack and asking him if he will stay for dinner. Jack agrees, seeing Mark getting more annoyed. She’s so different from Mark; she’s very kind to him for one thing, he can’t believe the two are related. He voices this to Mark, who snarls back at him. He grabs his laptop from the desk and tells Jack to research information on his phone. They’re silent for most of the time until Mark exhales and says, “I’m sorry I keep messing up. I just… I don’t know. I didn’t mean what I said in the car, I just….” Jack shakes his head, before replying, “You don’t really know what you mean anymore, do you Mark?”

Mark groans in annoyance, “Can you just try to accept my apology? Yes, I might be the biggest asshole you’ve ever met, but you’re not much better.” Jack laughs, “I’m the asshole?! That’s rich coming from the person who called two people a slut, told the whole year I was so desperate for you and has spread rumours about multiple people. You really expect me to believe that?” Mark sighs, taking off his glasses and groaning in irritation, “I didn’t mean it like that, just… Fuck it, it doesn’t matter.” He goes back to his work, not looking up at Jack once. Jack shakes his head and goes back to his as well. There’s so much tension in the air that Jack feels like he can barely breathe.

Jack’s relieved when Mark’s mom calls them down for food, Jack goes to stand up and Mark pushes past him, making him fall back onto the bed. “This guy is so fucking confusing.” Jack thinks.

Dinner is about as awkward as the car ride. Mark’s mom does most of the talking, Jack giving brief answers, but trying to be polite. He catches Mark glaring at him at times but turns his attention to his mom. When they’re done, Mark’s mom offers him a lift home. He quickly tries to decline, but she insists. “I need to pick something up anyway, no point you walking home. Mark, honey, can you do the dishes please, don’t forget about your homework!” Mark grunts in response. _Typical._

In the car, Mark’s mom suddenly says, “Look, it’s probably really rude to ask, and you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, but are you and Mark together?” Jack stares at her in complete shock, mouth wide, “Could you not tell how awkward it was at dinner? I’m pretty convinced he hates me, Mrs. Fischbach.” She chuckles, “Just call me Sara, Jack. I doubt he hates you, he talks about you all the time, it’s always Jack this and Jack that.” Jack can’t believe she said that, “Wait, really?!” This is news.

“Me and my stupid mouth, I never said that, if he asks. But are the feelings mutual?” she asks, waiting for Jack to reply. “Um... Well... I-I mean.” He stutters out. “He’s been an asshole to me recently, so I don’t really know anymore. I was surprised you two were related!” Jack confides truthfully. He sees Sara grip the steering wheel tighter, “That boy is in for it when I get home! You know Felix, don’t you? Mark called his girlfriend a slut, I remember having to go into the school get it sorted. I don’t blame Felix for punching him in the face, that probably sounds horrible! I brought him up teaching him how to respect people!” Jack quickly replies with, “I’m fine, don’t worry about me!” Sara disagrees, but she can see the worry on Jack’s face, so she says that she won’t say anything, as long as he tells her if Mark says anything like that again. Before Jack getting out of the car, she grabs him by the arm.

“He’ll tell you one day, I’m sure. Mark… Mark tries to fit in a bit too much, but he’ll figure out who means more to him in the end. I prefer you and Felix over Ken and the others anyway. But remember, if he says anything rude, tell me and I’ll get sense into him!” Jack nods, thanks her for the lift home and goes inside.

_What a week._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The praise this is getting is amazing! Thank you guys so much, I love you all!


	7. I'm so confused!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another awkward situation. Things actually start to get explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had all the energy drained from me this week so I might not update much next week until I get my energy back! But anyway, enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 7- I’m so confused!

 

By the time Friday comes, Jack is exhausted _._ He’s been keeping as far away from Mark as he possibly can, and manages to succeed for three days. But during lunch, Mark makes a bold move.

 

“Hey, Jack? Do you mind coming over tonight? We really need to get more work done on this project. I’ve been trying to call you but you haven’t answered.” Mark said, looking a bit uncomfortable. Mark knows Felix is going to turn up soon, and he wants to get the fuck out of there before he has another confrontation.

 

Jack rubs the back of his neck, “Yeah, sorry. I… lost my phone charger so… yeah. I should be free tonight.” Jack hopes he doesn’t look as awkward as he feels right now.

 

Mark smiles, “Great! I’ll meet you outside the gates after school. See you!” Jack mumbles a quick goodbye and goes back to eating, he sees Felix and Marzia walk to where Jack is sitting. “What did Fleabach want?” Felix questions. That’s his new thing, he calls Mark ‘Fleabach’ instead of Fischbach. Marzia and Jack think it’s really immature but Felix doesn’t care. He gets a good laugh out of it.

 

Jack and Marzia both roll their eyes and Jack replies, “He wants to work on the History project, I’ve been avoiding him so I guess he got sick of it.” Felix scoffs, “I’m sure that’s all he wants to do.” Marzia huffs and hits Felix on the arm, “Don’t be so vulgar! Don’t listen to him, Jack.” They return to a normal conversation for the rest of lunch and they all head their different ways at the end.

 

Jack has a free period, so he makes his way up to Music to practise. They have an exam in a couple of weeks, he wants to get a good grade so he’s been practising at any available time he’s got. He meets Miss Thomson when he’s getting the drumsticks and ear protectors and utters a polite hello to her. He returns to the practise room and begins drumming.

 

He’s so involved in the rhythm that he doesn’t even realise that someone’s entered the room. He continues playing the piece and takes the ear pieces out and sets the drumsticks down. When he looks up, he sees a familiar face and feels a serious sense of déjà vu.

 

Mark has that smirk that makes Jack melt and Jack wants to facepalm right now. He shouldn’t _feel_ this towards Mark. Not after everything he’s done to him. Mark makes his way towards him, and Jack’s brain is screaming at him. Mark breaks the silence, “You’re really good. How long have you been playing?” Jack coughs and stands up, busying himself with clearing up the sheet music. “Umm… About five years, I think.” He mutters, face burning. He turns around to put the music back in the files and feels Mark moving even closer to him. Jack’s breath hitches in his throat; he must be imagining this. What on earth is happening?

 

Mark wraps his arms around Jack’s stomach, and Jack feels that his eyes are going to pop of their sockets. Mark mutters in Jack’s ear, “Why are you so afraid of me?” Jack quickly answers, “I’m not.” Even he can’t believe himself, how does he expect Mark to?

 

Jack turns around so he’s face to face with Mark, and they make eye contact for a second before Jack darts his eyes to the ground. Mark tilts Jack’s chin up and places a chaste kiss on Jack’s lips. Jack stares at him, shocked. Mark smiles and then walks out of the room. Jack stands there in silence for a full five minutes, the bell finally bringing him out of his trance.

 

He, thankfully, has no classes with Mark or his friends. But he can’t get the kiss out of his head, the difference between the softness of the most recent kiss and the roughness of the kiss at the party plaguing him. He drifts in and out of the lessons, the teachers scolding him to concentrate. He realises that he’s going to have to face Mark after school, and that worries him even more.

 

The end of the day comes, no matter if Jack likes it or not. The car ride is not as awkward, even after everything that happened in the music room. It’s kind of _tense_ , as if _something_ should be said but no one wants to say anything. It drives Jack _insane,_ what is he supposed to think? He doesn’t want to bring it up, afraid it will cause another argument.

 

Sara seems to notice the tension when they walk into the house, eyes flickering from Jack to her son. She gives Jack a look that seems to ask all questions without uttering a word. Jack just smiles at her, before following Mark up to his room. Talk about an uncomfortable situation.

 

They quickly get to work, only mumbling short answers to brief questions. It irritates Jack, but he holds it in. Well, for a while anyway.

 

“God damn it! Are we even going to talk about what happened?! You always do this, you leave me clueless for days, and I’m the one left to figure it out! I don’t even know what you think of me as! Please, stop doing this to me!” Jack pleads, standing up to help prove his point. He starts pacing up and down the room, “I’m so confused, Mark. Every. Single. Time. You seem to think that I’m going to mess your reputation up, I doubt you even care about me! I’m just some...”

 

Mark interrupts him, “Can you calm down for a minute?! C’mon, sit down.” Mark pats to the space beside him, and Jack reluctantly sits. Mark takes a breath, before adding, “I hate seeing you stressed, you know? And the bad thing is knowing that I caused this. I kissed you because I felt bad about everything and I wanted to make it u- “

 

“So you felt sorry for me? That’s the only reason? I don’t need your fucking sympathy!” Jack spits out furiously. He gets up to leave but Mark grabs his arm.

“Will you stop interrupting me? Just let me explain, before you run out again, please?” Mark begs. Jack sits back down quietly, before muttering, “Tell me then, what do you actually mean?”

 

Mark smiles faintly before starting, “It all happened one day last year…”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! It's my first time writing a chaptered or septiplier fanfiction so I hope I did okay!


End file.
